The Return of Darkclan
by Hawk of the Blazing Sun
Summary: The clans have been in peace for several moons. No more Tigerstar, and not very many quarrels. The clans have been in order. But what happens when Jayfeather gets a new prophecy-And it may change the history of the clans forever? Authors note: please help comment, see what i need to fix or change. Authors note:this is my first story, so it'll be great to have some people criticize.
1. Prologue

Jayfeather sighed. _So peaceful, and nothing to do. _He fiddled with some herbs, sniffing them. Perfect. Jayfeather padded to the back of the den and took out his stick. It had the markings of an ancient cat, Rock. He rubbed his paws over it, but stopped short as he got to the end. _What is this?_ There were 3 more lines scratched into it. He stuffed it back into his hiding spot, and padded out, Mind whirling. But then he stopped short-no one knew about it. He groaned and padded back in the the back of the den. _If i can't tell anybody, I'll just sleep. Maybe it'll help._ He curled up and fell into a deep sleep.

He opened his eyes, marveling at the forest around him. It was filled with prey, and there were freshly blooming herbs everywhere. But then, he scented something weird. Jayfeather quietly dropped into a stalking crouch and padded forward silently. He heard voices and crept towards it. "Since our defeat, Tigerstar has gone-forever. The clans killed him, and we must have our revenge. So, we must train some more cats for our return. Oh, those clan cats won't be happy for long." Jayfeather's eyes widened. _Hawkfrost?_ He watched, horrified, as a crowd of evil cats cheered.

The dream changed back to the forest from before. he breathed a sigh of relief. Then, a shimmering, leopard patterned cat padded up to him. "Hello, jayfeather. I suppose the clans are doing well?" He looked at the she cat. "Hello leopardstar. Yes, they are." she nodded, but her eyes were troubled and a scent of fear drifted off of her in waves. "But trouble has come again. I suppose you know?" She said. Jayfeather nodded. "There is a new prophecy: Claws of silver, and fur of black, Pelt of Lightning, but the darkness comes back. These three will save the clans, and keep the darkness away forever." She silenced. Jayfeather stared at her. "But what does it mean?" Leopardstar was already fading though. "No, wait! Come back!" But she was already gone.

Jayfeather woke up. he blinked open his eyes to darkness. In a flurry of fur and moss, he scrambled to his paws and raced to Bramblestar's den. "Bramblestar?" He called out. Two amber eyes glowed in the darkness. "Yes, Jayfeather?" He replied calmly. "We have a new prophecy."


	2. Chapter 1: The New Warrior

Silverpaw woke happily. "I'll be a warrior today!" He quickly groomed himself then shook the moss off his fur. His sea blue eyes glowed with happiness. "All cats old enough to catch thier own prey meet under the shellrock for a clan meeting!" All the cats began to join. "Oh my gosh! It's time!" He whispered. Mistystar was standing on the Shellrock, looking at all the cats beneath her. "The time for an apprentice to be made warrior is due. Silverpaw, step forward." He gasped and stepped forwards. "Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan with your life?" Mistystar said. "I do." Silverpaw said. "Then by the powers of starclan, I give you your warrior name: Silverpaw, from now on,you will be known as Silverclaw." "Silverclaw! Silverclaw!" The cats cheered. He padded off the rock, and grinned.

"Time for vigil." He nodded and stepped over to the entrance. He stayed there for the entire night, watching the stars but keeping his ears pricked. Finally, it was dawn. "You can go to sleep now." Reedwhisker, an old elder, croaked. "Finally. Thank you reedwhisker." He said, and padded off to the warriors den. As soon as he mad His nest, he fell asleep.

* * *

_3 Days Later_

Silverclaw opened his eyes to a soft voice. "Get up, Lazybones. It's time for the dawn patrol." He groaned. "Fine..." Silverclaw got up and shook himself. The shecat didn't move. "Come on, Snowsong. Let's go." She nodded and they padded off to the rest of the patrol.

He dropped into a hunting crouch, and crept forward. Then, he lunged and caught a large, fat mouse. "hfy, Guysh, lerk whert I gert!" His voice was muffled. There was no reply. He dropped the mouse. "Guys?" He padded around, then saw a dark tunnel. _Hmm... I wonder..._ there was a strange tugging pulling him in. Finally, he couldn't resist and ducked in. "Woah..."

It was a dark, yet silvery cave at the end of the tunnel, and it radiated brightness at the end. But at the end, he saw 2 more cats - one from shadowclan and one from thunderclan! "What are out doing here?" He hissed.


	3. Chapter 2: The Lightning Strikes

Lightningpelt yawned and stretched. He felt an odd need to go to the forest. But first, "Get up Dawnstreak. Hunting patrol." The dark red shecat groaned and rolled over. He rolled his eyes. "Dawnstreak! Get up!" She just muttered. He groaned and pawed her face. "Get up!" She woke with a start and pinned him down. "Who are you and- oh. Hi lightningpelt. Why'd you wake me up?" She asked. He was staring. "Um... hunting patrol. And get off of me!" She blinked and said, "Oops. Sorry Lightningpelt." She got off and looked sheepish. He got up and brushed the moss off. "Let's go." He growled, his neon green eyes flashing.

As they padded out, he heard rustling. "I'll go see that..." He calls to the group then ran off. There, he followed the sound to the Wind clan border. _Tresspassers!_ the cat followed the sound, but ended up at a dark tunnel. It was luring him in. He couldn't resist. That's when he found trespassers. Riverclan and Shadowclan. "What are you doing here?" He snarled. The riverclan cat hissed, "what are you doing?" That's when he hissed, "defending my territory!" He lunged and bowled the cat over. The shadowclan cat piled on top of him, and growled, "Let go or I will drag you apart. And trust me, you don't want that." Then, a new voice rang. "Stop!" Lightningpelt got off and stared. "Jayfeather?"


End file.
